


"I'll do anything, just don't take the kids"

by OhGoshOhJeez



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Demonic Possession, Implied Character Death, antisepticeye, based on my pal Crazion's art!, chase brody - Freeform, this is kinda shitty oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGoshOhJeez/pseuds/OhGoshOhJeez
Summary: Chase Brody would do anything to protect his children, even at the cost of ending his own life to save them.(This is based off of my pal Crazion's amazing art, which you can find here! https://twitter.com/crazions/status/885333447094525954)





	"I'll do anything, just don't take the kids"

Chase had just gotten home from a particularly hard day of work.

Actually, the job itself wasn't the hard part, it was the news he'd received during it that made things tough. He had been battling for the custody of his children for months now, his wife refusing to let him see them, leaving him heartbroken and run down.

He still didn't understand why she took them from him, was it because she didn't love him anymore? Was it because his job didn't pay enough?

He'd always tried his best to be a good father for his children and it never seemed like enough, especially not to his wife.

...His _ex_ -Wife.

They _had_ been in love, once. A long time ago, when everything seemed bright and happy. He was so full of love for his wife, then when she fell out of love with him, he passed that love onto the children instead.

Alex and Sam, the two people that kept him going, kept him happy in his darkest times, were now being cruelly pulled away from him and there was nothing he could do.

Chase plunked down on his bed, clutching in his hand the necklace Alex had given him for fathers day a year ago. It was a pendant of a half moon, Alex had another the same, except hers was gold and his was silver. 

He remembered her handing it to him with a smile.

_"This one's yours, daddy! That way we'll always be together."_

Chase sighed at the fond memory, a few tears trickling from his eyes. How had things gotten so awful?

 

_"Oh, boo-hoo."_

Chase startled at the voice, whipping his head around to where it came from, only to find that his room was empty.

"Who- Who said that?!" Chase called out, wiping the tears from his face and standing up. 

He heard nothing but a disembodied giggle resonating throughout the room, seeming to move and echo.

"Listen, if this is some kind of prank, I-"

_"This is no prank, Chase."_

The room seemed...Colder, somehow. Darker, too, radiating an unsettling aura as Chase reached for his closet, pulling out a wooden baseball bat.

As he was turning around again, the bat was snatched out of his hands by the intruder. The man grinned at Chase toothily, giggling as Chase took in his appearance.

He looked almost exactly as Chase did, the same shock of green hair, the same facial features. Except...He was entirely too skinny. He was pale, making the red slit across his neck stand out in stark contrast. The thing that startled Chase the most, though, were its eyes.

They were a dark obsidian colour, pools of black that seemed to glare into his very soul.

The _thing_ tilted its head, mockingly, as it gripped the baseball bat in both hands and snapped it in two, as if it were a toothpick, dropping both pieces to the ground.

Chase's breathing was unsteady, a cold sweat sweeping him, fear bubbling in his stomach. He gulped, before speaking in a shaky voice.

"What... _are_ you?"

The thing took a step closer, causing Chase to back up against the closet door. 

The man smelled of death and rot, like something mouldy and decaying and Chase struggled not to gag as it breathed in his face.

 

_"I am a parasite."_

Chase took a deep breath, before attempting to slip past the monster, running towards his bedroom door. His fingers barely ghosting over the handle before he felt a force pull him backwards, landing with a thud on the ground.

Pain shot up his spine, and he let out a groan.

When he opened his eyes at first he thought he'd gone blind, as all he saw was darkness, before the shape of the figure appeared again, glaring angrily down at him.

 

_"You should know better than to run away from me, Chase."_

"What do you want from me?!" Chase got up and brushed himself off, his eyes darting from the creature to the blackness of the ground he was standing on. There was no floor, but somehow he was able to stand upright. It made Chase feel incredibly uneasy, as if he could fall straight through at any given time.

_"Well, that depends."_ The thing remarked, it's black eyes narrowing, a grin spreading across its face.

"...On what?" Chase asked, almost trembling with fear.

_"On what you're willing to give me."_

Chase's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, trying to wrap his head around what's going on. Is he going insane?! Maybe it was just stress getting to him, Chase tried closing his eyes tightly, covering them with his hands.

"You're not real, it's not real..."

_"Oh I am very real, Chase. As real as you are...as real as your children are."_

Chase uncovered his eyes at that, glaring at the demon in shock.

"How do you know about my kids?"

The demon chuckled in a low rumble, which sent a shiver down Chase's spine. 

_"Oh, Sam and Alex? Such sweet kids, so pure...So naive."_

Chase gritted his teeth, his fatherly instincts kicking in.

"You leave my goddamn children out of this, you _monster_." Chase spat. Anti's smile disappeared. He stepped close to Chase and gripped the collar of his shirt roughly, pulling him forward with a snarl.

_"Now, now, Chase. You really shouldn't be talking down to me like that...You wouldn't want anything to happen to them, would you?"_

Chase froze, his heart dropping to his stomach. He gulped, trying not to think of the ways this demon could harm his children.

"...What do you want from me?" Chase repeated.

_"Hm...What I want is...Your body."_

"My...My what?"

_"I need your body, Chase. This one's growing quite disposable as it is, I can feel myself rotting from the inside out. I need...Your body."_   The thing seemed to...glitch out of reality for a second, as if it were nothing more than an image on an LCD screen, flashing twice before returning to normal, still holding Chase by his shirt.

"You're going to...Possess me?"

_"That's the plan."_ The thing smiled again, bringing a hand down to touch Chase's neck. He flinched at the demon's cool fingers at his throat.

_"I'll cut right here...To here."_ it said, trailing a finger across Chase's smooth skin, it's nail scraping a line from ear to ear.

_"And then it'll all be over."_

"You're going to kill me?"

" _In a manner of speaking, yes. It will not be you in there anymore. I'll occasionally let you out, if you want to be waking up in a pile of bodies every few days.."_

"I-...I can't. I can't do that, no way!" Chase exclaimed, prying himself away from the demon's grasp.

_"You **will** let me use your body. If not, I can always go pay a quick visit to the kids. I wonder if they'd scream for you to come save them."_

Chase didn't speak, only letting out a small sob, tears building in his eyes.

_"Daddy...Daddy where are you?! Daddy, it hurts! Please help us, Daddy!"_   The demons voice in an exact imitation of Alex rang through Chase's head and he dropped to his knees, covering his ears with his hands, trying to block the demon out.

_"Stop, oh god, please stop!"_ Anti's voice sounded like Sam's now, incredibly loud in Chase's ears, swarming around him like an angry hornet's nest. 

_"He's killing us, daddy!"_ Both Sam and Alex's voices screamed at Chase.

"Stop! I'll- I'll do it!..I'll do anything, just don't take the kids..."

Chase meant every word, as he pulled out Alex's necklace, and a small, crumpled up photograph of Sam and Alex from his pocket, clutching them in his shaking hands. 

His heart was in his throat as he stared at the picture, feeling the demon's presence getting closer to him, knowing that he could never fix the things he'd done, he could never make things right with the only two people who still cared about him.

He hoped that they knew he loved them.

 

_Anti_ smiled at the broken man and pulled a knife from his pocket.

_"Shall we begin?"_

 

 


End file.
